How, Where, Why? ~*BONUS*~ - Skull Kid's POV
by Jay DralaconAKAPower Skull Kid
Summary: Do we know the complete story behind the Skull Kid?


How, When, Where - 

How, When, Where - !!EXTRA!!

Skull Kid's POV

All alone. That's what I was. Lost in the woods. Running around, trying to find my way out. I feel weird. My skin! It's changing, pulling. Owww. The pain is intense. I black out.

* * * *

I wake up to the sound of the crowing cucoos. As I pull myself off the ground. I see my skin. It's weird. It feels like twigs and branches. Oh no! I run to the small pool of water and peer in. It's true. My tears ripple the water, but my reflection dose not change. I'm a twisted one. A Skull Kid.

* * * *

A few years have passed. I am now ok with who I am. I even carved a bone flute out of a dead Wolfos corpse. I stay in a small area in the Lost Woods, and play my flute. Whenever I'm sad, I play my flute. All my sorrows go into it. If any one heard my music, they would call it beautiful. Then one day, a child came to the forest. He was dressed in green from head to toe. And he had an ocarina! He taught me a song. It was the same song I hear in the forest.

"Wow! You know Saria's Song!" I cried, "We should be friends! Here, take this!" I gave him a piece of my heart. "You know, have you ever wanted to change your face? I want a face that makes me look tough!" Then he left! Just like that! How rude. Well I didn't care. I still played my songs. Then, a couple of days later. He came back…

"Hi, Kid!" I cried happily, "Whatcha doing out here again!" Then, he handed me a mask. I think it was called a 'skull mask.' "Oh wow! A new face! Thank you! What? Oh… it costs that much… I only have half of it… What? I can have it for that much? Wow! Thanks!" And that was that. I had a new face. All my Skull Kid friends were soooo jealous! The next day, I expected to see him again, but it was a no show. I waited for 3 years. And he didn't show up. In anger, I smashed the 'skull mask' to a million pieces.

Then I ran off to who knows where.

* * * *

It was one year. Oh, horrible things have happened. When I wondered into the forest, I found a portal. It lead to a world called 'Termina.' It was so cool. I played tricks on lots of people. Dekus, Gorons, Zoras and Hylians. And I made friends with these giants. Their names were Oldolwa, Gohet, Gyorge, and Twinmold. We had lots of fun. Then one day, my friends said that they were leaving to guard the people while they sleep.

"NO!!!" I scream, "Why must you go? Why can't you stay?" But they ignored me. My only friends left me. The anger built up inside of me. And I unleashed it… on the four worlds and their inhabitants. The people called the giants back.

"Imp, oh imp! You have hurt the worlds that we have strived to protect. Leave this place, or we will TEAR YOU APART!!!

I couldn't believe it. I really lost my friends. I ran, ran, ran from the town. I tripped and fell, into a gigantic hollow log. And I cried. Oh, did I cry… it started raining, again. Making my mode even worse. Then a saw a glow. It was two fairies. They asked me why I was sad. I said my friends left me all alone…They immediately said they would be my friends. I finally had friends.

* * * *

I had the greatest time. We did cartwheels in the field. I played my bone flute for them. They said it was beautiful. We played hide-and-seek in the tall grass. Whenever one would fly near, I would pop up and scare them. But most of all, I laughed. We even carved our picture in a big tree. And then, the best thing happened.

I was playing around in the passage to Termina. When I spotted a man. With masks!!!!! I was always drawn to masks. So when he wasn't looking, I knocked him out. Wow! I thought, peering in the bag. Look at all the masks! Then I saw _it_. It was beautiful. Multicolored, with 12 protruding spikes. And two big eyes that seamed to look straight into your soul. _'Hello, Skull Kid.' _

"Eep!" I cried, nearly dropping the talking mask. _'I know you are alone… I can offer you power, wisdom, and friends!'_

"Friends?" I asked, giving in. '_Yesssssss, and all you have to do is put me on…' _I started to place the mask on my face. As I placed it on, I heard: _'Now who is the puppet? Hahahahahaha' _Strange. It was the mask talking, but it was my voice. _'Time to have some fun, hee hee ha ha ha!'_

* * * *

As I floated high above the land, I cackled as I looked over my work. No one could stop me. I imprisoned my frien—no, the Guardians in my evil 'boss' Masks. I laughed as a green Chuchu chased a Hylian into town. I landed and started to walk to the clock tower to make more mischief. When a man with purple hair ran into me!

"Watch where you are going, kid!" he yelled at me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screeched, "JUST BECAUSE I'M A SKULLKID DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T DESERVE RESPECT!" then there was a flash of light, and the man was turned into a child! "Hee hee ha ha ha! That's a good look for you!" And I disappeared.

* * * * 

Hee hee hee, I thought as Tatl and Tael knocked out a traveler in the passage in the lost woods. I teleported to the spot.

"Hee hee! You two fairies did great! I wonder if he has anything good on him? Huh? This guy? Well that shouted be a problem." I stated as I walked over. I flipped him over and found an ocarina. I played a few notes, tuned out of the conversation the fairies were having. Something about breaking stuff? Then the fairies ringed out. I turned, and cried out. The kid was awake. I tried to hide the ocarina, and look innocent. He leapt forward, but I jumped on his horse. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I rode off, but not before the kid gabbed my leg. I was holding on for dear life as that horse ran off. When we rounded a corner, the kid let go. As I swung back on, I successfully steered the horse though the portal. "Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * * *

The Kid fell before me. As he stared at the flower, the lights snapped on.

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed as he looked at me. "What's wrong with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it… There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it… Hee hee ha ha ha!" I laughed at his look of disbelief. "Aw, boo hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you. Oh, come now. Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!" there was a flash of light, and I had turned him into a Deku Scrub. "Hee hee ha ha ha! Now that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking like that forever!" I laughed as I floated out of the room.

* * * *

It was three days since I ran into that kid. I laughed merrily as people were flooding out of the town. 

"Stupid people…" I hissed, "Don't they know that where ever they go, the blast the moon will make when it collides will kill them wherever they may be?" GONG, GONG, GONG the clock chimed out, signaling the Carnival of Time. The clock shifted, so the face was on top. Then, I turned, and saw the kid! Only, he wasn't a Deku Scrub anymore, he had his Ocarina back, and Tatl was with him! Then teal flew out from behind me.

"Sis!"

"Teal!" Tatl rang out.

"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry, the four who are there, bring them here."

"Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy." I yelled out, smacking him.

"That's it! I won't let things go the way you expect them to!" Tatl cried.

"Oh well." I stated, "Even If they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me, hee hee. Just look above you. If it's something that can be stopped, them just try to stop it!" I cried out, releasing a surge of energy, causing the moon to fall faster than ever. Then, the kid pulled out the ocarina and played the oath to Order. All of a sudden, every thing started to shake, as I heard the Guardians call. I let out a loud scream as I blacked out.

* * * *

When, I awoke, I saw the moon dissolve. That's when I noticed that I wasn't wearing the mask. Then I called out to the Guardians,

"So, you hadn't forgotten about me?"

__

'No…'

"You still thought of me as a friend?" Then they sang their song, and returned to their respective areas.

"They still thought of me as a friend. Friends are a nice thing to have, hee hee." I turned to the kid, who appeared on the ground a few seconds ago. "So, did you save me?" I trotted over to him, and I sniffed him. You have the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods. Let's be friends! I know, I know! Let's do something!"

"So the evil has left the mask after all…" I looked up, and saw the Happy Mask Man. I looked down, and tuned out of the rest of the conversation. I felt pretty bad about what I did.

"So, I guess this is where you and part ways, isn't it? You know, it was kind of fun!" Talt cried, "Well you better go, the rest of us have a carnival to go to!" Then as he galloped away, Tatl cried, "LINK! …thank you…"

"Bye-bye… Link!" I yelled as he rode out of sight.

A/N: Some parts are different because I couldn't remember the entire dialog.


End file.
